


Dragon Ball Super Paradise Herb Mini-Arc Deleted Scenes

by Pokejedservo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Hey folks I've written these little "deleted scenes" from Dragon Ball Super episodes Ep. 75-76 which was the 2-parter Paradise Herb arc where Krillin learns to overcome his massive insecurities about his track record in the past when fighting the forces of evil. But these scenes help look into some other reasons why Krillin would be a bit insecure sort to speak lets just say.  (Note: Credit to GameFAQs User NeotheLight for the 1st two lines in Scene 1.)





	Dragon Ball Super Paradise Herb Mini-Arc Deleted Scenes

Dragon Ball Super Episode 75 Deleted Scene

Goku: I'm jealous that 18 and Marron want you to train. All Chi-chi wants me to do is work a job instead of train. Hey, I got a great idea.

Krillin: Goku, we're not swapping families.

Goku: Aww, that’s a shame I mean Chi-chi and I have done it before.

Krillin: Really?

Goku: Yeah, well we tried to do that with Tien but he hasn't seen Launch in years.

Krillin: Well come to think of it nobody has.

Goku: True... so we went to Bulma & Vegeta though. Bulma seemed to be into the idea at first until she got really cranky and was telling me how it was like being my babysitter again, whatever that is.

Krillin: Well that sounds about right.

Goku: Though Vegeta & Chi-chi seem to get along really well though, especially ever since I told Vegeta that Chi-chi use to be royalty too like he is. Apparently both of them have some things in common like how many times they get angry at me over a lot of things. Though that did get Bulma mad and she kept telling me I should be concerned too.

Krillin: Well yeah Goku you probably should.

Goku (shrugs): I don't see why I mean I think it’s nice that Chi-chi & Vegeta could get along as Piccolo keeps telling me how Chi-chi can be really cranky at him. Though not too long after we swapped back I told Yamcha about this a day later. While he didn't seem too happy about it at first until I told him about how Bulma got really mad at how Vegeta & Chi-chi were getting along so well and he thought it was hilarious. Ah it’s nice to see I can make an old friend like him laugh.

Krillin: Well all things considered I guess I can't blame him. Though... *sigh* Oh Goku, we all know that your wife wishes you would stop fighting so much while mine wishes I was a stronger fighter.

(Then Krillin starts to look uneasy.)

Krillin: Ulp... uhh... Goku, remember that "Goku Black" incident a while back where older Trunks' came back to see us? Uhh... are you sure that we won't be getting anymore visits like that? I mean not that I have anything against Trunks' grown up self, mind you but...

Goku: Well Whis did say he would make sure that Older Trunks and that girl Mai he was with would be in a nicer future though.

Krillin: Oh that’s right, that older Trunks was with that girl Mai *phew* that's a relief.

Goku: Really, why so?

Krillin: Uh... uh... no reason... uh no real reason at all... heh heh... uh... say Goku lets race to our old Training Ground! What do you say?

Goku: A race? That sounds awesome! Okay, let’s go Krillin!

(Episode 76 Deleted Scene)

(As Goku & Krillin are trying to hide from the fear phantoms in this forest in which there are plenty of slash marks nearby.)

Goku (panting): I... I think we lost her, but still it’s a little strange that Chi-chi would be here, hey Krillin do you have any idea why?

Krillin: Well...

Goku: Oh c'mon Krillin it’s one thing to have Bulma here but Chi-chi too, seriously?

Krillin: Goku remember back in the day when you & Piccolo fought your brother Radditz to save Gohan.

Goku: Oh yeah I almost forgot I have a brother shame we didn't have him around like Vegeta.

Krillin: Yeah, well stay focused Goku anyways, after that battle where you got killed and Piccolo ended up kidnapping Gohan afterwards and I was the one sent to tell this to Chi-chi. *has Goku by the collar* I was the one. Do you have any idea how many Night Terrors I've had over this?!

Goku: Uh... no?

Krillin: Exactly. Besides Goku let’s be honest here is the idea of Chi-chi being a part of this Forest of Fear really that strange?

Goku: Well no when you put it that way that is true.

(Then our heroes ducked from another slash.)

Krillin: Whoa that was close! Did Chi-chi already find us?!

Goku: No I don't think that came from Chi-chi.

Fear Trunks: Good evening, my sword is nice long & sharp I hope it doesn't make you feel too... inadequate.

Goku: Wait Trunks is here too?!

Fear Trunks: But of course I would make you feel inadequate, I'm younger, faster, stronger and overall just far more powerful than you ever would be. Yet you are stupid enough to think you could ever be an Alpha Male but you are too weak, but at least I know how to satisfy. But don't worry I'm sure you could just drown your sorrows out with Yamcha later.

Goku: Okay this really isn't like the older Trunks I know, if anything this one tries a little too hard to sound like his dad.

Fear Trunks: But enough talk, time to get skewered but I do some more penetrating! AH!

Goku: Kamehameha!

(Then as the Fear Trunks charged at our heroes Goku blasted him away with a Kamehameha.)

Goku: Okay this is getting wierd, say Krillin do you know why Trunks would be here?

Krillin: Well I uh... I uh.... uh no time for talk now Goku, the Paradise Herb should be dead ahead! Let's go, last one there is a rotten egg!

Goku (as Krillin runs off): Hey wait a minute Krillin get back here.

(Meanwhile as Roshi, Baba, 18 & Marron watch this at Kame House from Baba's Crystal Ball.)

Roshi: I got to agree with Goku seeing Older Trunks there like this is strange, hey Baba are you sure that Forest of Fear of yours isn't on the fritz?

Baba: Of course not, I'm sure there must be an explanation over what is going on here.

(Now we see 18 fuming in rage as her left eye twitches but is slightly blushing.)

18: Why you little... *drags Marron away* c'mon dear lets go.

Marron: Wait Mommy why?

Roshi: Yeah 18 why? Do you know why would Trunks be in this Forest of Fear?

18: No I don't! And forget what I said before about this going too far, that little moron can suffer for all I care!

Marron: Mommy?! But yeah we don't know why either. After all that Older Trunks was really nice and when he came to visit us one night my mommy was being really friendly to him and... *muffled*

18: Marron, sweetie, these nice old folks don't need to know what Mommy was doing that night!

(Then Roshi & Baba smirked at each-other.)

Baba (under her breath): Well I think we found our explanation.

Roshi (under his breath): Indeed, this is getting spicy.

18: What are you two whispering about?

Roshi (hiding behind Baba): Uh nothing 18, nothing at all.

Baba: And you wonder why I charge you so much Roshi.

Roshi: Eh heh heh, yeah....

18: *sigh* Alright yes when Krillin took Older Trunks to our home one night Trunks did get a little nervous at me at first so I was... being rather friendly to him. And apparently that judgmental little idiot Krillin took it the wrong way! I... I was just being hospitable.

Baba: Well Miss 18 you do seem a bit flustered about this but I suppose I won't blame you. You do seem to want a good strong young man to be your family man and that Trunks would be a fine young man in just about every way. So don't feel bad there dearie after all I've played the field a bit too back in my day.

Marron: Hey Ms. Baba that is not very nice, my Mommy would never leave my Daddy for anyone, isn't that right Mommy?

18: Uh... yes sweetie of course.

Roshi: Well after all, that Older Trunks went back to some other Future world and I think he was with that older Mai girl as well so I don't see why Krillin has anything to worry about.

Baba: True but do you think that Older Trunks would appear again?

18: That would be nice... uh what I meant is that might be a possibility. So yeah I suppose we could stick around here Marron.

Marron: Yay! And don't worry Mommy I believe you.

18: Thank you sweetie.

Marron: But don't worry I won't tell the Kid Trunks we know that you like his cool older self. He would probably get a big head about it and try to do something with you.

18: Well yes sweetie I suppose that would be for the best.

END


End file.
